Various methods are known to attach a material such as a magnetic sheet to a cylindrical drum with the intent of producing a recording surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,597 discloses a recording apparatus in which a rectangular sheet of flexible magnetic web is attached to a compliant rotating drum using hooks and eyelets. The rectangular sheet is then used as a recording surface, yet the sheet can be removed from the drum and replaced with a different sheet for additional recording. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,080 discloses a recording apparatus in which centrifugal force is used to support a removable strip of magnetic tape on an inner surface of a rotating drum. Since centrifugal force cannot be used to support this removable strip of magnetic tape on the outer surface of the rotating drum, the patent indicates that the medium would have to be adhered the outer surface of the drum by appropriate means, though no specific examples are provided. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,357, a recording surface is produced by bending a flexible magnetic film or magnetic sheet into a tubular shape. The end edges of the magnetic film or magnetic sheet are adhered together by applying adhesive tape. The resulting magnetic tube is inserted over a magnetic drum such that when the tube is rotated, it assumes a cylindrical shape which is lightly contacted by a recording head.
While each of the magnetic recording surfaces shown in these patents may be appropriate for its particular application, each patent teaches the use of a separate mechanical element to either secure the web to a drum or other surface, or to secure the ends of the web for use on a drum. The use of mechanical elements results in the need for additional hardware and manufacturing steps. Therefore, a need has existed for a technique to attach a material to a cylindrical drum or other surface without the use of a separate mechanical element. In the case of magnetic recording drums, a need has existed for an attachment between the drum and the recording medium which will provide a rather high circumferential stiffness to keep magnetic information from shifting around the drum; and a rather low radial stiffness to facilitate good contact during anhysteretic recording and to help provide a smooth recording surface.